


Photograph

by Serencty



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Blake is such a sap in this, Cuddling, I'm Sorry, Luke Bryan mentioned briefly, M/M, Surprise Visits, picnic date, this is probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serencty/pseuds/Serencty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We keep this love in this photograph.<br/>We make these memories for ourselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> * This was partially inspired by this prompt: 
> 
> Imagine Person A of your OTP going through a photo album to find a good picture of Person B to put in their wallet/save in their phone/whatever. After half an hour of searching, they realize that:
> 
> a) Person B only takes couples’ selfies.
> 
> b) Person B never looks right in those photos because they’re never looking at the camera, and instead they always look at Person A with stars in their eyes.
> 
> from OTPPrompts on Tumblr and by the song, Photograph, by Ed Sheeran.

     Adam sits on the couch, swiping through the camera roll on Blake’s phone. Tonight, Blake had been the one to volunteer to cook the two of them dinner; which left Adam bored and alone and Blake’s phone just happened to have been a foot away. They had already been dating for a good nine months. There’s no shame in a little snooping, right?

     He had been meaning to find a new profile picture for his Twitter anyways. He can’t remember the last time he had changed it. It has to have been at least two years by now.

     This time, he wants it to be a picture of him and Blake. Their relationship is still relatively new, but they joke as if they had been married for years.

     As he looks at picture after picture, he can’t seem to find one he’s completely satisfied with. Blake’s entire camera roll is basically just pictures of him flipping Adam off, or videos of Adam doing something ridiculous.

     Until he sees this _one_.

     It shows Adam, sitting alone, in the famous hills of Hollywood, looking out at the expanse of his hometown. He remembers that night.

      _Blake had just gotten back from tour and he wanted to do something special with Adam, to make up for the time they had been apart. In the end, Blake decided to take Adam on a moonlight picnic, high up in the hills of Hollywood._

_The moon seemed to shine extra bright that night. It was only about seventy degrees out, and Adam looked beautiful. More so than usual._

_They sat there, catching up on the past few months, and Blake couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky. Adam was obviously a sex god, but he was also the most caring, and genuine person he knew. They had been through a lot together._

_As the temperature dropped, Blake went back to the truck to grab a blanket. When he turned back around, he saw Adam, looking out at the lights that lit up the city they now call home. It was so perfect, Blake had to take his phone out and snap a picture. It was in that moment that Blake knew, every choice he had made leading up to this, was right._

_And he would never look back._

_The perfect end to a great night was a light waltz in the midst of the truck’s headlights. As he swayed to the mellow tune with his head against Blake’s chest, Adam couldn’t be happier._

He looks down at the phone with a fond smile. A few seconds go by and Adam continues his search.

     The next picture he comes across shows Adam standing in their bedroom, holding a bouquet of roses. It was taken a few months ago, when Blake decided to pay Adam a surprise visit back from tour.

_Blake waved goodbye to the cab driver and started the trek up the driveway._

_Adam won’t be home for another few hours which gave Blake enough time to put the surprise together._

_He dropped his keys on the counter and went to go put his luggage away._

_After he was settled in, he went out in search of flowers and a new vase. Everything for tonight had to be perfect._

_It had been a while since the last time he had seen Adam face to face and Blake had missed him like crazy. They had had a few Skype dates here and there but those were nothing like the real thing._

_As soon as he got home, he set the vase of flowers on the bedside table in their bedroom along with a card he had written on the plane. He really couldn’t wait to see him._

_Blake was still admiring his work when he heard a key in the lock and a door slam shut. Soon enough, there were footsteps approaching._

_Dammit. Blake was going to hide and surprise Adam that way. Oh, well. Guess he has no choice but to just stay put._

_The look on Adam’s face as he walked through the doorway was the most beautiful thing Blake had ever seen._

_Before he knew what was happening, there were arms around his neck and Blake almost topples over from the force of the hug._

_“You’re home.” Adam breathes out._

_“Yeah, I am.”_

_Adam pulls back just enough to be able see Blake’s face._

_“I missed you.”_

_“I missed you too.” Blake murmured._

_Adam gets on his tiptoes and presses his lips to Blake’s. God, he’s missed that so much._

_“And you got me flowers, too? Aw, you shouldn’t have!” Adam teased him, in his best fake country accent._

_Blake just rolls his eyes._

_“You’re so cute.” Adam says, setting the card down. He reaches up and kisses him again._

_“Anything for you, baby.”_

     Adam takes a second to laugh to himself.

     Blake is such a big sap. Adam keeps scrolling but the only thing he sees is himself. It’s almost endearing knowing he has all this attention to himself.

     Damn. He’s so lucky.

     The last picture in Blake’s phone is a picture Adam had taken that morning. It’s the two of them spooning as Blake kisses Adam’s neck from behind. It’s a really cute fucking picture; but his followers, and more importantly, the tabloids, would go insane if he set that as his profile picture.

     What a shame.

      _Adam woke and pulled the arm draped across his chest tighter around his body._

_“Mmmph?” Blake mumbled._

_Adam slowly rolled over to face the country singer._

_“Good morning.” Adam yawned, still half asleep. He brings a hand up to cup Blake’s cheek._

_Blake moved closer to the smaller man, trying to get more skin-on-skin contact._

_“’Morning, beautiful.”Blake responds with a fond smile._

_Adam just chuckles and burrows into the countryman’s chest._

_The two lie there with Blake’s lips on Adam’s forehead while Adam’s fingertips draw little patterns on Blake’s back._

_Adam suddenly turns over and makes a grab for Blake’s phone._

_“Whataya doin’?”_

_“We should take one of those cute cuddling pictures everyone always has.” Adam says, as he swipes up on the phone to activate the camera._

_“You’re ridiculous.”_

_“Please, Blakey?” Adam pleads, peering over his shoulder. And he’s got that look in his eyes Blake can never say to no to._

_“Fine.”_

_Adam does a small victory dance and kisses Blake’s nose in thanks._

_“Smile!”_

_Instead, Blake leans over and lays a chaste kiss on the rockstar’s neck._   

_“Look at how cute we are!” Adam exclaims happily, like a small child on Christmas morning._

_Blake gives a non-committable, “That’s nice.” without even really looking at the picture and moves to lay his head on Adam’s chest._

_Adam sets the phone back on the bedside table and adjusts to accommodate Blake’s weight. He’s got one hand moving up and down Blake’s back while the other runs through the mess of curls he’s got on his head._

_This must be what heaven feels like._

     “Need any help there?”

     Adam jumps.

     “No, just admiring how much you love to take pictures of me.” Adam says, mockingly. His eyes follow Blake as he moves around the couch to sit next to his boyfriend.

     “What can I say? I’ve snagged myself someone beautiful.” Blake responds, setting a tray of steak and mac-and-cheese on the table in front of them.

     “And who would that be?” Adam questions in a funny little tone as he turns and cuddles into the cowboy.

     “Luke Bryan.”

     Adam immediately sits up and hits Blake square in the chest.

     “Ow! I’m sorry! I was kidding baby.”

     “Don’t do that.” Adam pouts.

     Blake snakes an arm around Adam’s shoulders, bringing him closer.

     “You’re everything.”

     Okay, so, maybe he didn’t find what he was looking for, but he’s loved and he’s cherished and that’s worth more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t actually know the last time Adam changed his profile picture on Twitter, but shout-out to those people who caught the reference from The Best of Me! Also, I have nothing against Bluke or any shippers, I just needed that bit to make it more realistic. Anyways, this is my first time writing so if you have ANY feedback, please comment below!


End file.
